Broken
by cctrix xxx
Summary: Lyra has suffered the evils of the world. So when she is granted mercy and sent to middle earth. Frodo is entranced by her at first sight and is the first kind touch she has felt. Can Frodo get her to open up her heart? This is my first fic so i would love to accept help on how to improve but no flames please x
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**My client had just left me battered and broken on the floor. Anything they wanted of me I had to give. I am Lyra. I had never once felt a loving or caring hand. I had grown used to the rough coarse hands battering me daily for money. I know much of pain, suffering and anguish. But when I read I left all that behind. I was not the shy bruised and beaten girl, I was free.**

**I have golden blonde hair and forest green eyes. This is the story of how I changed from a mere shell of a girl into the strong woman I am today. **

**This is my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Electric blue eyes

I was walking home one cold night. The wind whipped at my back making me wince at my now open or reopened wounds. I eventually reached my destination. The smallest flat on the run down part of town .I then had a cold bath due to my lack in money for warm water. My manager says that it's a waste of time anyway. The blood from my deep cuts pooled around me like a cloud until the water was tainted red.

After sealing my wounds as best I could. I settled down with my favourite book. Lord of the rings. I lost myself in this book completely. I was swallowed whole by Pippin and Merry's antics, Sam's caring and gentle hands whilst tending his plants. But most of all Frodo's burning saffire eyes.

I let those flames engulf me. Carrying me away to the honey sweet breeze of the shire. My heart belonged to those orbs of calm that could show you his soul. I could practically see the reflection of my swimming in them; actually I could see the reflection of myself in them.

You could imagine my surprise to see the very same eyes I had just basked in staring down at me.

Those sweet electric blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Sugar sweet shire

My senses began to flood back to me though only gradually as if a dam was blocking their flow to my body. "Are you ok miss?" asked a very frightened looking boy. It was only then that I started to decipher so features of a man. His wavy hair was russled by the winds sweet breath which was also caressing my skin as if trying to lull me into the black void that was calling my name.

It was only when I was about to give in to the winds tempting touch that his eyes sparked recognition within me. I leaped away from him so fast you would have thought I had been charged to 1000 volts of electricity.

"W-where am I" I stammered. "It's ok miss there is no need to be alarmed you just took quite the fall. You are in the shire and I am Frodo, Frodo Baggins." My mouth dropped open so wide my jaw could have cracked. But then I decided to play it cool this was a dream right? "Hello Frodo, Frodo Baggins I am Lyra." Our eyes connected and it's as if everything else slowed down and there was only our eyes and the connection between them.

Everything else was insignificant. His icy blue eyes should have been cold but they warmed my heart like nothing else. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing could surpass the lump in my throat. But then the bark of a dog shattered our perfect piece of art. Like one would shatter a stain glass window.

He walked over calmly so as not to startle me then slowly offered me his hand which I hesitantly accepted. I felt a jolt go through my body as if my very own blood had turned in my veins. I was sure he felt it too as he jumped slightly and gently eased his grip.

It was only when I stood that I felt the full extent of my injuries from the night before. The black abyss returned stronger than ever. So strong in fact that I couldn't fight it. Unconsciousness wrapped its greedy yet slimy fingers around me assuring me into its depths. The last thing I remember is blue eyes filled with worry

**Hi I hope you liked it! I am really new at this so please R&R to help me improve this fic. Thanks Guys XXX**


	4. Chapter 4 When walls crumble

Chapter 3: When walls crumble

I awoke to the feeling of aching all over. I hesitantly opened one eye. Instead of seeing the expected scenery of my dinky little cupboard sized room, my heart did a flip in my chest as I was in the most beautiful room I had ever seen. I was lying on a four poster bed that had delicate carvings etched into the wood.

The sheets were pure white and were the most comfortable I had ever slept in. The room contained many other pieces of furniture all of which could be considered a work of art. I grinned so hard my face threatened to split in two. I slowly stood up and gasped at the weight of my bones, which were seemingly pulling my body to the floor.

So I gently lowered myself back down onto the bed. Having heard my gasp Frodo came running in. "Good morning miss" he said "how you feel? That was quite the fall." "My whole body aches" I admitted my gaze became very focused on the floor. _How could I admit my pain to a man I have just met?_

He laid a hand on my shoulder which sent a jolt through my body right to my core, which caused me to scramble to the other side of the bed as if I had been burnt. "Hush its ok I won't hurt you" he raised his hands as his hands as a sign of surrender. I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It burned with a passion. It was something I had never seen before in the hollow eyes that haunted my waking and sleeping hours or the lust filled gazes from clients.

I calmed down a little but stayed where I was. "Fear not Lyra" he said "you are safe here in bag end, no harm will come to you." I unclenched my muscles which I hadn't even realised had contracted. "Come" he said "you look starved to death let me make you some breakfast" and with that he was out the door whistling merrily as he walked.

When the kettle was boiled, the tea made, and the breakfast served Frodo ushered me to the table. I began wolfing it down like there was no tomorrow which urged a chuckle from Frodo. When we were both done he cleared away the plates

"Thank you for your hospitality you have been ever so kind" I said. "It was not trouble at all Lyra" he replied. I liked the sound of my name on his lips, it gave it the melodic sound I never thought my name could posses.

He grabbed my hand and every muscle in my body tensed preparing for impact. But then something unusual happened. I slowly relaxed into his touch which was warm and calming. I never wanted it to end. What was going on I had never let my guard down; ever. That was how I survived the living hell that was my life, but something about this hobbit made me want to open up my heart to him and place my soul in his hands.

The silence that followed could have been cut with a knife. "So where do you plan on staying?" asked Frodo. "I don't know I don't really know these parts" was my shy reply. "You would be welcome here miss" he said he was still holding my hand his ever present touch sending shivers down my spine.

"I don't want to intrude..." I began but Frodo cut me off "It would be my pleasure and is no trouble at all." "Oh alright" I said finally giving in.

My defence walls were crumbling and the fortress of my heart was being breached. Yet it was the best feeling I have ever had. How was it that this hobbit could play on my heart strings like his own personal guitar?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Of Maggots and mushrooms

I spent the whole day with Frodo and I have never had such a wonderful time in my life! First we both chose a book from the many filled shelves in bag end. Then he took me to his favourite place to read which is under a tree in the peaceful woods of the shire. After a while of reading we both lay down in the soft luscious grass of the shire.

**Flashback:**

"**There I see a flower!" I yelled pointing triumphantly up at the shape I had found in the clouds. I had tried without success for ten minutes before finding one. "What do you see?" I asked turning away from the clouds to look at Frodo. "I see you" he whispered. His gaze dragged over my face but mostly my eyes. There he stayed swimming in my soul and I was letting him. Silence surrounded us like a protective shield. Providing us with our own protective bubble. To block out all sound but our beating hearts which were increasing with speed by the second. A blush graced my cheeks tinting them pink in the sunlight. I broke the silence that had engulfed us so fully "so where to next I asked?" This snapped him out of his trance and I realised that unbeknownst to me he had been slowly edging closer to me. He drew back to his original position.**

Then we went to a certain farmer's field called farmer maggot. Frodo walked me up to a hill overlooking the field.

**Flashback:**

"**Why are we here?" I whispered. "You'll see" he replied. Just then two other male hobbits came hurtling across the field at top speed both carrying sacks with dogs hot on their heels.**

"**Merry come on! If you are worthy of your drink then you better get moving or you won't live to visit the green dragon again!" said pippin. At those words merry went so fast you could have confused him with a bolt of lightning. No one came between merry and the green dragon, Likewise with pippin the very thought of not going to the green dragon that evening sent a chill down his spine! So he kept pace with Merry. As they reached the fence Pippin scrambled over but poor Merry couldn't quite clamber up. "Go Pip save yourself!" said Merry " oh stop being such a drama queen and give me your hand you silly hobbit!"The Dog was now snapping at Merry's feet who was holding onto Pip for dearlife!**


	6. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hi I'm really sorry but I had a concert last night and I have just done 2 and a half hours of sport so I am shattered so you can expect an update tomorrow. I am so sorry for the wait. I am new at this so this is my first story on the site, so if you have any advice or suggestions of what you would like to happen PLEASE REVIEW! Plus if you do suggest a good idea I will include it in the story. So your reviews are what is shaping the relationship of Frodo and Lyra! Some of the power is in your hands.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW it brightens my day to find a new review even if it is criticism so please let me know your suggestions!**

**Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Love from cctrix xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I will say this only once I own nothing!**

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating in a while I have had a nasty case of writers block. But it's unfair on you guys not to update frequently so I will do my best. Xxx Please it helps me a lot if you R&R!**

The Rose

With one last heave from pip they both toppled over the fence landing in a heap on the other side. "Thanks for breaking my fall Pip" said merry all that came in reply was a muffled grunt from Pip who was still being squished by Merry.

"Oh ... sorry Pip!" said Merry realising what was causing Pip's sudden lack of response. "What were you two doing in my field!" came a yell from the other side of the fence and with that the two trouble makers were off as fast as their feet would carry them.

They scrambled up the hill only to come across me and Frodo rolling around on the ground and crying with laughter. "Oh and I suppose you two think that my near death experience is funny do you?" said Merry and Pip crossed his arms and gave me and Frodo a disapproving glare. The only response we gave was to laugh even harder if that is possible. "I-I think I've cracked I rib!" I gasped between my ongoing fits of laughter.

That was my first encounter with Merry and Pippin. We became firm friends, best friends even. But no one was closer to me than Frodo. We were practically inseparable. We did almost everything together, like two peas in a pod. Wherever Frodo was I was never far behind and likewise with me. That is until the night of Bilbo's birthday bash.

Frodo had asked me to go with him to the party and with a deep blush and a timid nod I accepted. My feelings for him were beginning even then to develop from friendship, blooming into something more. Every time he entered a room a light blush would paint my cheeks, and if my heart rate were being measured you would see a prominent spike on the once gently flowing line. It's a surprise he couldn't hear my pulse from across a room as his presence caused it to try an escape attempt from my body, trying to show him what he makes me feel.

Could he see it?

Does he know?

Or am I just the girl next door?

The one who is always there but never noticed?

These thoughts were running around my brain, constantly gnawing at my defences that I had worked so hard on to make them impenetrable. But this young hobbit was slipping through them without even realising.

My secret still hadn't come out. Would it? I was afraid Frodo would think I was weak and maybe even disgusting if he knew. I never slept with anyone but isn't letting someone batter you just like giving up? Cracking and becoming frail? That was not and is not the opinion I want Frodo to have of me. Not now; not ever. So no my secret remained behind closed doors. But for how long? How long until my defences fail completely?

I was shaken from my train of thought by a knock at the door. I took one last glance at my reflection I was wearing a midnight-blue gown. It was long and flowed past my ankles and trailed along the ground behind me. It's satin ruffles creating what felt like a layer of cloud caressing my skin. My hair trailed down to the small of my back in long lose ringlets and I had one flower the same colour as my dress placed in my hair. I had tried my best to get him to notice me would it work?

I opened the door to see the very hobbit that constantly invaded my thoughts standing outside my bedroom door holding a single red rose. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. "Wow" he gasped "Lyra... you look absolutely beautiful; you take my breath away." He said. "Why thank you , you look stunningly handsome yourself." Came my reply and my cheeks betrayed my happiness at his comment with the pink blush that made itself known.

He knelt down on one knee before me and with a great flourish which drew a giggle from me he presented the beautiful rose and said "This is for you m'lady" I curtsied courteously and accepted the beautiful gift and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. To hide his blush he rose and offered me his arm. "May I escort you to the festivities madam?" he said putting on a fake posh accent which made me all out laugh. So I took his arm and he led me away towards the sounds of laughter and music filling the night air.

**The romance is blooming! Stay tuned for a serious development next chapter! Please REVIEW it makes my day to see a review be it criticism or praise just anything and everything!**

**Love cctrix**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I just opened my email account to see loads of Author Alerts and people adding me and/or my story as a favourite. I am truly touched I actually think I'm gonna cry! Just to see such support and feedback is absolutely wonderful and it makes my day! I can't even put it into words how happy it makes me and I just wanted to thank everyone for their support because it means so much to me! PLEASE continue to make me feel this way! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Blooming Love

Lyra POV

As we neared the party, I could hear the music blaring and see the lights dancing making the shadows of the partying folk look like the shadows of monsters. I tightened my grip on Frodo's arm, the sheer proximity of him calming my restlessness. He was my rock, my only source of calm in the turbulent whirl wind that seemed to be radiating from the party.

I snuck a glance at him only to find that he was doing the same. We both looked away, our cheeks reddening at being caught. "I'm sorry" said Frodo "It's just hard for me to keep my eyes off you." He then realised what he had said and his cheeks began to heat up. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I became more and more nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if I mess this up? **(We've all been there!)**

"F-frodo" I stammered, which caused him to look up at me expectantly. "I-..." my words trailed off as I became lost in those familiar sapphire pools that had become home to me. His angelic face shone in the moonlight, his lips turned up in a slight smile.

Without even realising it we were slowly edging closer to one another. His hands caressed slowly to encircle my waist his gentle touch sending shivers up my spine. I hesitantly reached up and completed the embrace by wrapping my arms around his neck.

We were a little way off from the party as we hadn't even arrived yet. Our destination was forgotten as soon as our eyes met. We were in our own little world; the noise from the party could no longer be heard. It was blocked by the thick walls of the bubble keeping Frodo and I as its prisoners; trapped in this moment of tranquillity. Our lips were slowly inching closer of their own accord, as if an unknown force was drawing them together. I could feel Frodo's honey sweet breath brushing over my skin and melting my heart. We were a centimetre apart now, I could feel my heart racing; threatening to break free of my body. We were separating the finial space between us.

3, 2, 1. BANG! The noise erupted from the party tearing apart the paradise we had built ourselves. We jumped apart both turning red at what had almost been. I looked up to see what had interrupted what was almost my perfect first kiss. A large firework had been set off and judging from the faint sound of laughter that came from two particular hobbits I had a pretty good idea of who was responsible.

I looked at Frodo who was still looking at the ground, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. So I decided to salvage the situation "you don't want to miss your own party do you?" I said offering my hand which he gratefully accepted. I smiled as he entwined our fingers and my heart gave a flutter.

"I love your smile" whispered Frodo "Never ever stop gracing the world with your smile, because I'm sure it must have been blessed by the angles." No one has ever said anything like that to me before and it made me feel all warm inside. I wasn't sure what new feeling this was that made me act this way but I wasn't about to stop it.

We finally entered the lights of the party. But Frodo never let go of my hand.

**Authors note: I know I'm evil *evil laugh* but it wasn't the right moment ;) THANK YOU for all the support I really do appreciate it! I have written other stories if you want to check them out, and I am currently working on an awesome Harry Potter fic with my friend who is also an author on this site: AnnieLoveSweet she is an AMAZING writer so check out her stories too!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE FROM CCTRIX XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Singing

I am so sorry for not updating! I have had a nasty case of writers block! But here you go good people of fanfiction this chapter is in honour of my newest reviewer: CarminaxBuranax thank you for all your lovely reviews! Xxx

Lyra POV:

The lights of the party engulfed me and Frodo in its welcoming arms. Laughter surrounded us and a merry smile permanently plastered itself onto my face. Hobbits may be the smallest of folk but boy do we know how to party! "I'm gonna find Bilbo" said Frodo his hand slipped from mine and I watched as he disappeared into the crowd, but not before turning and giving me a reassuring smile. My hand became ice cold at my side with the absence of Frodo's touch. I lifted my hand and traced where Frodo had touched me, replaying the sweet memory of his hand in mine.

I walked past a thick cloud of smoke near the big barrels of beer. "Hey Lyra!" I looked up to see the sight of a rather dishevelled looking Merry. "You wanna join us?" he said gesturing to the cloud behind him. I then noticed that inside the cloud were Pippin, Gus and a few other lads from the shire with their pipes in their hands chatting merrily with mugs of ale in their other hand. "Lyra! Hey Lyra! Sing us a song!" suddenly without warning Pip popped up next to Merry causing me to give a yelp of surprise. "No Pip. I- I need to find-" "I'm sure Frodo can be alone for a minute" interrupted Pip, a blush made its way to my cheeks as I realised Pip had known who I was looking for, was I really that predictable?

"Pweeeeassseeee?" I was dragged from my thoughts to see Pip with big puppy dog eyes shining up at me. "Oh all right!" "YES!" cheered Pip and Merry as they dragged me into the cloud of smoke. I'm so going to regret this...

"Hey Lyra!" exclaimed Gus coming up for a high five. And so it went on, I was met with high fives and handshakes as I made my way to the table in the very centre of the cloud. I climbed up to the table and addressed the crowd of tipsy hobbits. "Ok I'm going to sing a song you all know very well and so join in with me." I took a deep breath.

"you can search far an wide  
you can drink the whole town dry  
but you'll never find a beer so brown..."

I was then joined on the table by Merry and Pippin and we began to dance drunkenly in circles. Soon all the Hobbits at the party had joined in the song and dance. Apart from a particular hobbit with dazzling blue eyes, that were fixed on Lyra.

Authors note:

Hey xxx I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but PLEASE give me your opinion because it really does help and a special shout out to CarminaxBuranax who this chapter was dedicated to for all your lovely reviews! THANKYOU! XXX


End file.
